


You got Vulcan married?!?

by Romanticide09



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bond Mates, Boys In Love, Jealous Spock, M/M, Space Husbands, Star Trek - Freeform, bones is done, but just a little bit, fight, he really love spock, jims a dick, not bad though, upset jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09
Summary: Kirk, and Spock had a long night. An upset Jim who won't listen, Spock learning new feelings, and Bones somehow gets caught in the middle for a minute. Bad description. Did this for a friend ^.^ I hope you like it.





	You got Vulcan married?!?

**Author's Note:**

> My second Spirk fic :D

It had been a long morning for Kirk, and everybody knew something was up when he showed up before Spock. The crew grew even more worried when Spock showed up three minutes late. They all shared looks of concern, and tried not to look to shocked at the fact that Spock actually looked tired. They were only traveling today so at least that was good. 

Things were pretty silent for about an hour until Jim dropped his padd, and looked back at Spock. The whole room blinked at the noise, but knew better then to say anything. “Chekov...can you come over here for a minute?” Kirk asked taking his eyes off of Spock, and rubbed his own back trying to get rid of tension. Usually he'd ask Spock, but he wasn't in the mood to be good. 

Chekov ran over in a hurry, and smiled down at his captain with his hands behind his back. “Vhat can I do for you keeptin?” 

Kirk leaned forward a bit, and lifted up his shirt exposing the bottom of his back where the pain was. “My back is killing me. I just need you to rub it for me.” He saw the hesitation in chekov's face before he even spoke.

 

“Isn't that usually Mr.Spock's job?” If one thing cCekov knew for sure it was that Spock didn't like people touching Kirk in ways he consider intimate, but did he count back rubbing.. 

“Well yes, but I want you to do it.” The bond was quiet, but he took a quick glance at Spock noting the way he had one hand clenched in his lap. If spock wanted to deny the thing he did earlier he will just have to prove him wrong. 

“Very vell keeptin.” He prayed that spock wouldn't tear his arm off, or something worse he didn't want to imagine. As he put his hand on the captain's he just waited to be attacked. 

“Oh yeah...mmm. You have magic hand's Chekhov.” He tried to make the sounds as obscene, and loud as possible. “ Ohhhh right there. A little harder.” Truthfully Chekov only had his hand laying on his back, but he was playing it up a little. 

Chekov was confused since he wasn't even moving his hand 

Uhura had been keeping her eye on Spock this whole time, and besides kirk she could read him the best. Ignoring what was going on at the captain's chair she went over to Spock. “Is everything okay Spock?” She watched the way his hand was now clenching the chair turning white. 

“Uhura return to your station. Spock is fine. Aren't you Spock?” Kirk said without even looking in that direction, and leaned in to Chekhov telling him he could go now. 

“Yes the captain is right. I am fine.” Uhura just huffed. “fine has many variables.” She shot a look at the two. “I said return your station uhura.” With another huff she rolled her eyes, and walked off going back to her station. 

Things fell quiet again, but crew was actually wishing the two weren't having problems at this point. Everyone was too afraid too say anything, or move to much. With them just traveling the day was becoming quite boring. Another couple hours went by, and bones stopped by to give Jim a hypo for his allergies.

“BONES! My favorite person, and guy!” Jim practically skipped to bones, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder getting uncomfortably close. he searched the room for any help until he got to the hobgoblin. Right away he knew their was something going on between the two. This two just loved to give him headaches.

“I just came to give your hypo..” He stopped talking when he felt Jim rubbing his biceps.

“Wow bones. Have you been working out? It seems your arms could just bust out of your tunic.” He leaned in, and sniffed bones. That is the exact moment bones stabbed him with the hypo, and shrugged him off. “God dammit Jim are trying to get the hobgoblin to murder someone.” He turned to where bones was pointing, Spock was now standing up with a glare that could make someones spine tingle. His hands behind his back, but Jim could see how tense his muscles were. 

“He won't hurt anyone, because apparently Vulcan's don't get jealous. Spock doesn't care who I touch, or someone touches me. He only cares about my safety.” After that the crew knew the breaking point was coming, and even bones couldn't get himself to turn away from it. “I am safe right now.”

Jim motioned over the young, blonde, and tall ensign. Giving her his best Kirk smile. “Would you go get me some coffee beautiful?” When the ensign didn't answer Kirk grabbed her hand bringing it up to his mouth. At that exact moment a look of horror crossed the poor girl's face, and a growl sounded out behind him.

“I advise you too halt that action Jim.” A collective gasped filled the room since Spock rarely called Jim on the bridge as it was unprofessional. Jim hadn't even looked over yet, but he could her the daggers in the words. He knew Spock so well that he was acutely aware of how angry he was. That is what he was aiming for. He was still holding the ensign's hand as he turned to Spock. 

“Oh do you now? Why is that Spock? I am obviously in no danger.” He put his attention back to the lady. “Obviously your not going to hurt me except for maybe my eye sight, because your skin is so radiant.” Never had the crew seen a woman look more scared to be in Kirk's presence. He did let the woman's hand go though when the bond opened back fully for a moment taking him by surprise. It was only for a second during a waver in Spock's control, but he heard what he had wanted too. “I knew it you were jealous, and you are jealous right now! “ The bond opened again, and Spock attempted to talk to him that way.. “oh no you don't! You growled at the ambassador yesterday at a peace dinner which I'm not upset about it. I'm actually quite thankful since he was handsy, but you lied to me. Always trying to give me that Vulcan's don't lie, and Vulcan don't do this bullshit. Well they sure as hell bend the truth, or skirt around You're half human spock, and I shouldn't have to get you angry to open up to me. Now don't take that the wrong way, because I accept you just as you are. It's just you shouldn't be ashamed of being part human. After all your bond mate is one of them...Sulu you have the chair I'm going to go get coffee.” Without another word Kirk stormed out not even realize the little bit of information he had thrown out on accident at the end.

Spock immediately followed, but bones stopped him “You, and Jim are Vulcan married?” A look of complete shock as on bone's face. 

A curt nod as he was using all of his control not to as human say lose it “Yes Leonard as of 2.5 months ago today. Now if you'll excuse me I must get to Jim. We may discuss this later.” 

Bones rolls his eyes, and moves out the way “Yeah yeah go get em, and I expect you both at the med-bay later. I'll get the alcohol ready since I'm sure I'll need it.” Spock nodded once more then made a quick exit. 

“Incredible Jim married the hobgoblin.” He said to himself while leaving the bridge. Yeah he really needed to get the whiskey out.

 

Bones had barely made it back to med-bay which was empty now, but he had some paperwork to do when the door swished open revealing Jim. This is not what he signed up for when he joined star fleet. 

“Jim. Shouldn't be working things out with your husband?” Damn that sounded weird to say. The second Jim's face dropped in to an angry pout bones groaned, and opened up a cabinet pulled out his bottle of whiskey with two glasses. Slamming in the counter he just waited for Jim to speak. Filling both glasses he held one out to Jim. “Here. Drink up . It'll make you feel better.” 

“No. Thank you bones.” Kirk ran a hand through his air pulling at the end. Then brought the same hand down to his left hand twirling the gold band around on his finger. He saw bones eyeing it, and let out an awkward laugh. “Oh...umm...we usually don't wear them since no one knew, but I let the cat out of the bag. Spock's is actually on a necklace so it wouldn't bother his sensitive h..” Catching himself rambling he cleared his throat. “and No I shouldn't. I don't want to talk to him right now.” He sat in the chair in front of bone's desk, and crossed his arms. 

“Well isn't that a mature way to handle your problems. I told you marriage isn't a walk in the park Jim. Not that I'm the best person to get advice from when it comes to that subject.” He grabbed the glass he poured for Jim, and brought it too his own lips taking a drink. 

“And Spock was being mature?” Kirk threw his hands in the air “He made the ambassador's guard wet himself. I kid you not then he tried too say it was for my safety, and the touching was and I quote “Not concerning since Vulcan's do not get jealous.” Oh yes, because lunging at an ambassador during a dinner, because he is a little grabby is totally normal.” He let out a huff, and grabbed the glass from bones had finishing it. Just as the glass was empty the door swished open again revealing Spock. 

“Leonard.” He acknowledged the doctor then turned to his bond mate, and had to fight hard not to show his discomfort in from of Leonard. “Jim. When you are done may I have a word with you?” He stayed standing by the door his eyebrow raising at Leonard as he watched him squinting at the two tapping his glass. 

Kirk sat down the empty glass, and signaled bone's to fill it up. “Now you want to talk. Real rich coming from the guy who kept shrugging me off for almost twenty four hours.” 

“I did not shrug you off Jim. I was just simply not fully aware of some certain things, and if you would just stop being so irrational we could speak about them.” Bone's actually dropped his glass in surprise, and couldn't believe Spock could be that dumb to say that to Jim of all people. He saw Jim was about to snap back, but he had lost his patience. “That's it! Out! You will both head to one of your quarters, and work this out. Doctor's orders, and you are not allowed leave until you do.” Neither of them moved, and he grunted getting up. “Go now, or I'm doing both of your physical's early. You two love each other, or you wouldn't have gotten married so get out of my med-bay.” They both finally got up. Kirk leaving before Spock, and as soon as they did bones collapsed back in to his chair rubbing his temples. Despite his forming headache he really did hope the two idiots worked it out. 

In the captain's quarter where Spock, and Jim have been cohabiting for months now. The door swooshed open as Jim walked in removing his boot's, and threw on across the room making clank. He stood up just as Spock came in “I'm the irrational one! Really Spock? You could of cost us big time the way you behaved at that dinner. Luckily the understood you were my mate. Once again that's not what I'm upset about. It's the fact that you fight so hard about saying how you feel. Vulcan's feelings run deep, and human's run on them so you have no excuse to be such an asshole. You should be able to tell me anything.” 

 

Going back a few minutes 

Spock is following behind his husband, his Jim taking calculated footsteps so he still gives Jim his space, but is also still near him. The walk to their shared quarter seemed longer even though logically Spock knew it was the same distance as always. The shame he had felt when he upset Jim at the dinner, because he couldn't keep his emotions in control had taken him by surprise. It had all happened in a blur, and he didn't have all the answers yet for Jim when it first happen. Which resulted in to this disagreement. After spending most of the early morning meditating, and doing some thinking while Jim was sleeping he had came to a conclusion. It also why for only the second time in his life he felt as humans would say dead tired. 

After Jim's last word's Spock swallowed “You were correct in your assumption that I was in fact jealous, and in most situations I would of just told you this. It was the level of how jealous I was that caught me off guard. The feelings I have for you go beyond anything I could of ever imagined.

Jim sucked on his bottom lip, and he could hear the hitch in spock's voice. He could tell how sincere he was, but the bond was still quiet. “We have been together for over a year now. What changed?”

“We got married. That was the first night since we finished the bonding I had to share you with others besides our crew. I didn't notice how much deeper our connection has grown since the ceremony. I know I do not say it often in these words, but I love you Jim. It did hit me at a most opportune time the amount of which I love you, but I promise from now on I will do my best too express myself. The dinner attack shall never happen again. I am sorry I am not better at this.” 

Jim laughed at the adorable man in front of him, and in an instance all that anger he held felt all day just melted away. His face broke out in a smile, and he put his hand out signaling for a Vulcan kiss. With Spock's fingers against his he spoke “That was perfect babe. Everyone gets jealous, and you can defend me like that if it is needed so don't say never. We can even make up some kind of Jim is in distress signal. I love you too you know. I fall more in love with you everyday, and I hate fighting. So let's try to keep it at a minimum okay?”

Spock actually heaved a sigh of relief, and brought his arm's around his T' hy' La so he was against his chest. “I do not enjoy fighting other Ashayam, but I must request you never again let Chekov rub your back. That is my job just as he said.” 

Nuzzling in to his husband chest Kirk smiled. “He didn't even move his hand. I think he was too afraid you would rip his arm off.” 

“The thought did cross my mind, but he is a friend. Logically I know he is no threat, but you are mine to manhandle.” 

“Oh that's sound kinky my dear husband.” As soon as he said that Spock picked him up bridal style, and tossed him on the bed. He knew it was his way of proving the point that only he was allowed to touch him in such ways.

“I will show you Kinky when we wake up, but first we both need some sleep. I did not sleep well, and I can feel you are tired as well. ” 

“I like that plan.” In less then ten minutes they were both cuddled up fast asleep on their bed the day forgotten. The next day the crew actually clapped when the two kissed each other before going to their separate station's. Chekov almost cried when he saw Spock giving the captain a shoulder massage. He even leaned over, and whispered to Sulu “Zey made up!: Next week the crew was planning to throw them a wedding shower, because damn it they were family. It was bones idea, but shush that's his secret.


End file.
